There is a known manufacturing method for an electric motor in which a motor core is formed by stacking annular electromagnetic steel sheets (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Such an electromagnetic steel sheet is formed by punching processing as an annular member having a large number of teeth to be an iron core of a coil.